Za późno
by Seirin
Summary: "Przyśpieszył kroku, gdy zobaczył do kogo prowadzą te ślady. Podszedł do niej całkowicie przerażony. Wziął na ręce bezwładne ciało kobiety skąpanej we krwi..." Mój pierwszy fanfik o Gourry'm i Sylphiel. Nie są oni zbyt popularną parą, ale uważam, że mają oni spory potencjał. Ta historia jest moją próbą opowiedzenia o ich uczuciu w nieco mrocznej wersji... G/S trochę L/Z
1. Impuls krwi

Rozdział 1

_Impuls krwi_

Szedł długą, zupełnie nieznaną drogą. Drobne czarno-białe kamienie układały się w kształt białej róży. Gdyby tym chodnikiem szedł jakiś znawca sztuki, na pewno zwróciłby uwagę na mistrzostwo wykonania tego małego dzieła. Jednak uwagi wędrowca nie przykuła biel, tylko wyróżniająca się na jej tle kropla czerwieni. Podszedł bliżej i okazało się, że z każdym krokiem widział tej czerwieni coraz więcej. Szybko się zorientował że wspomniana czerwień, która zakłóciła nieskazitelną biel kamiennej róży była krwią. Przyśpieszył kroku, gdy zobaczył do kogo prowadzą te ślady. Podszedł do niej całkowicie przerażony. Wziął na ręce bezwładne ciało kobiety skąpanej we krwi i krzyknął zrozpaczony:

- SYLPHIEL!

* * *

Gourry oddychał ciężko. Z jego czoła spływały ciężkie krople potu. Jego hotelowy pokój wyglądał w ciemności zupełnie zwyczajnie, jednak w tej chwili wydawał się blondynowi zupełnie obcy. Musiało minąć dobrych parę chwil zanim szermierz uświadomił sobie gdzie jest i że to, co widział przed chwilą było tylko snem. Owszem, przerażająco prawdziwym, ale wciąż jedynie snem. Sylphiel na pewno jest bezpieczna w Sairaag –uspokajał się. To tylko sen… -zaczął mamrotać jak tylko ponownie poczuł się śpiący i nie minęła minuta zanim mężczyzna zaczął smacznie chrapać.

* * *

Gourry Gabriev lubił w sobie trzy rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich były jego cudowny miecz, czyli legendarny miecz światła, którego zazdrościło mu wiele osób, z pewną rudą istotką na czele. Drugą była pojemność jego żołądka. Dzięki niemu mógł zjeść tyle smakołyków na ile tylko miał ochotę. Rzadko kiedy przeżywał smutne chwile, gdy miał na coś ochotę, a za żadne skarby nie mógł nakłonić swojego brzucha do jeszcze jednej porcji. Cechą zamykającą ten chwalebny poczet była jego pamięć. Jedynie osoby krótkowzroczne mogłyby nazwać blondyna zapominalskim. O nie! To byłby ogromny błąd, gdyby ktokolwiek nazwał szermierza osobą o złej pamięci. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach bywa, diabeł tkwi w szczegółach. Gourry Gabriev posiadał niesamowitą umiejętność zapominania o rzeczach nieistotnych. Był niesamowitym szczęśliwcem, nieprawdaż? W czasie, gdy większość ludzkich umysłów niczym lep na muchy przetrzymywała wszystkie napotkane informacje, a w tym masę śmieci, mózg błędnego szermierza pozostawał niezanieczyszczony zbędnymi wiadomościami. Czasami jego umiejętność ukazywała dodatkowy stopień ewolucji. W niektórych momentach swojego życia blondyn był w stanie zapomnieć o rzeczach nie tyle błahych, co nieprzyjemnych. Ignorował istnienie cierpienia we własnym życiu i poprzez odcięcie się od złych wspomnień mógł przez cały czas utrzymywać stały poziom beztroski ujawniający się w jego czarujących, niewinnych uśmiechach. Więc normalnie po przebudzeniu z koszmaru Gourry był w stanie zignorować niemiły sen w taki sposób, że nie miał on najmniejszego wpływu na jego nastrój. Jednak tego dnia, zaraz po wstaniu z łóżka, po raz pierwszy jego dar zawiódł. Chociaż była to jedynie mara nocna, szermierz nie mógł się pozbyć widoku zielonych oczu pozbawionych iskierki życia.

* * *

Zewsząd można było usłyszeć gwar i stukanie sztućców o talerze. W przydrożnej oberży jak zawsze o tej porze panowała głośna i żywotna atmosfera. Omniberix było jeszcze małym, ale prężnie się rozwijającym miasteczkiem, które znajdywało się dokładnie w połowie drogi pomiędzy Seyrun i Sairaag. Właśnie tutaj, w pogoni za skarbem i przygodą, zatrzymała radosna gromadka Liny Inverse.

- Pooooproooooszę dooookłaaaadkę! –krzyczała ruda czarodziejka do biednej zszokowanej kelnerki, która bez słowa donosiła kolejne porcje. Jej towarzyszy zupełnie nie dziwił nieposkromiony apetyt przyjaciółki, co dodatkowo zdumiewało dziewczynę z karczmy. Amelia Will Tesla Seyrun rozkoszowała się ogromnym deserem lodowym uwieńczonym smakowitą wisienką. Zelgadis Greywords bez słowa popijał kawę przeglądając w tym samym czasie jakąś starą książkę. Cała trójka była pogrążona we własnych czynnościach i dopiero pojawienie się czwartej postaci zwróciło uwagę małej gromadki.

- Gourry, co z tobą? Nie chcę nic mówić, ale chyba już nic dla ciebie nie zostało w kuchni. –przywitała blondyna Lina ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Szermierz jednak nie odpowiedział od razu. Usiadł w zamyśleniu i zareagował dopiero po chwili.

- Hm? Mówiłaś coś? –zapytał. Oczy rudej czarodziejki zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Słuchaj jak się do ciebie mówi! –wrzasnęła mu prosto do ucha.

- Ej! Lina, za co to? –odparł masując sobie obolały narząd słuchu. Czarodziejka nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ właśnie nadeszła kelnerka. Gourry błyskawicznie przeniósł całą uwagę na usługującą im dziewczynę i zwrócił się do niej ze swoim typowym uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry! Poproszę…. Hm…. –zaczął się namyślać w czasie przeglądania karty dań. –Poproszę to, to, to, to, tego 2 zestawy, to, to i jeszcze to. –Kelnerka słysząc drugi raz podobne zamówienie poczuła, że robi jej się słabo.

- Tak proszę pana, już przynoszę.

- Ja poproszę jeszcze raz Justice Sweet de la Ice Cream! Jest naprawdę przepyszny! Ach czuję jak siła słodkiej sprawiedliwości zaczyna krążyć w moich żyłach! –oznajmiła jak zawsze rozentuzjazmowana Amelia.

- Oooo! Deser! Poproszę trzy pucharki tego, tego i tego. –dodała Lina wskazując palcem poszczególne desery z karty dań.

- Jeszcze jeden kubek kawy. –wymruczał Zel nie odrywając wzroku od swojej lektury.

- Tak, już przynoszę. –powtórzyła kelnerka będąca na skraju załamania. Ruda czarodziejka rozejrzała się łakomie, ale nie zauważyła niczego nadającego się do spożycia na czas oczekiwania na deser. Jej wzrok przykuł jednak nieobecne spojrzenie Gourry'ego. Owszem, blondynowi zdarzało się odlatywać w wielu ważnych momentach, ale nigdy nie przy jedzeniu.

- Gourry… -zaczęła, jednak nie dokończyła, gdyż Zelgadis wszedł jej w zdanie.

- Lina, jaskinia Rethkiothy znajduje się dokładnie dzień drogi od Sairaag. Jak dobrze pójdzie dostaniemy się tam w trzy dni. – na słowo Sairaag ożywił się blondyn, co nie uszło uwadze mistrzyni czarnej magii.

- Świetnie! To ruszamy natychmiast po deserze! –oznajmiła radośnie Lina, wciąż obserwując szermierza. Księżniczka ochoczo jej przytaknęła.

- To jak będziemy niedaleko Sairaag, to może wstąpimy do Sylphiel? –zapytał Gourry.

- Raczej nie będzie na to cza… -odpowiedział Zelgadis, jednak tym razem to Lina wpadła mu w zdanie.

- Świetny pomysł. Dawno się z nią nie widzieliśmy.

- Panno Lino, pani chce po prostu objeść pannę Sylphiel. –wtrąciła podejrzliwie Amelia.

- [ŁUP] –księżniczka mocno oberwała w głowę. –Zel, nic się nie stanie jak będziemy mieli jeden dzień zwłoki. Zresztą w Sairaag jest także odbudowywana biblioteka, więc może tam też coś znajdziemy. –zwróciła się do chimery uprzedzając jego sprzeciw. Mistrz szamanizmu najpierw nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, jednak drugi argument był całkiem racjonalny, więc z nieco większym przekonaniem odpowiedział:

- No dobra.

- To postanowione! Idziemy na obiad do Sylphiel! –krzyknęła Lina z wystawioną do góry ręką w kształcie V.

- Wiedziałam, że pani chce objeść pannę Sylphiel. –mruknęła pod nosem Amelia.

- FIRE BALL!

* * *

Krew popłynęła obficie po ciosie wymierzonym prosto w serce przerażonej dziewczyny o blond włosach. Z jej ust wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk, po którym nastała głucha cisza. Oczy jeszcze niedawno skrywające płomyk życia zamgliły się. Odbijał się w nich niczym w lustrach jedynie obraz mężczyzny o chłodnym, wyrachowanym spojrzeniu świadczącym o nieludzkim okrucieństwie. Morderca podniósł z ziemi krótki sztylet wysadzany drogocennymi kamieniami. Z niewielkiego ostrza wciąż spływały czerwone krople. Osobnik przybliżył nóż do swoich ust i z namaszczeniem oblizał rękojeść mieczyka. Pochylił się nad martwą młodą kobietą, po czym zbliżył dłoń do jej głowy i przeczesał złotawe kosmyki.

- Naylith, nie miej mi tego za złe, kochanie. Przecież wiesz, że musiałem to zrobić. –szepnął lodowaty, niski głos. – Nie martw się, nie będziesz sama. Już niedługo dołączy do ciebie krew uzdrowicielki z Sairaag. –Raz jeszcze musnął palcem włosy martwej dziewczyny –A wraz z nią moja kolekcja będzie kompletna…


	2. Początek nieuchronnego

Rozdział 2

_Początek nieuchronnego_

Zniszczenia były widoczne absolutnie wszędzie. Przed nawet najmniejszym zadrapaniem nie uchronił się żaden budynek. W niezliczonych domach brakowało dachów, osmalone mury stanowiły podporę dla kilkudziesięciu rannych ludzi. Pośród poszkodowanych można było dojrzeć małą dziewczynka, która pisnęła z bólu, gdy pochylająca się nad nią kapłanka usiłowała uleczyć jej ranę. Trudno było znaleźć, chociaż jedną, niewykrzywioną grymasem bólu lub smutku twarz.

Tak właśnie wyglądało Nowe Sairaag.

Lina tuż po wejściu do miasta nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła. Spodziewała się ujrzeć powracającą do poprzedniej chwały metropolię, a jej oczom ukazało się pobojowisko. Szła wzdłuż zniszczonej drogi, po obu stronach której leżeli poszkodowani. Słyszała jak idąca tuż za nią Amelia zakryła sobie z przerażenia usta. Gourry i Zelgadis podążali za nią w milczeniu. Czarodziejka była pewna, że wszyscy zadają sobie jedno pytanie: _jak to się stało?_

Historia tego miasta była zbyt okrutna. Najpierw jego populacja została zdziesiątkowana przez Zanaffara. Kilka lat wcześniej zostało objęte morderczą eksplozją spowodowaną przez kopię Rezo. W porównaniu do poprzednich klęsk stan obecny Sairaag był drobnostką, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że stawiało to mieszkańców, odbudowujących to miejsce z wielkim trudem, w niezwykle ciężkiej sytuacji. Aż można by pomyśleć, że jakaś złośliwa siła chciała ukarać Sairaag za jego niegdysiejszą sławę.

Mistrzyni czarnej magii poprowadziła swoją grupę w stronę centrum. Podejrzewała, że gdzieś tam powinny przebywać osoby takie jak Sylphiel, które wzięłyby na siebie odpowiedzialność za zorganizowanie pomocy w obecnej sytuacji. Szybko się okazało, że miała rację. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na środku wielkiego placu, mogła mieć pewność, że tutaj znajdą odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Niedaleko niej stał stosunkowo wysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku o długich, przedwcześnie posiwiałych włosach, który oddelegowywał kolejne kapłanki. Lina podeszła do niego i spytała dyskretnie:

- Przepraszam, ale co się tutaj stało? –Mężczyzna natychmiast się odwrócił i spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem w brązowych oczach.

- Kim jesteście? –spytał nieco nieufnie.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Sylphiel Nels Rady. –odpowiedziała krótko czarodziejka, która stwierdziła, że w zaistniałej sytuacji dłuższe tłumaczenia będą wybitnie zbędne.

- Przyjaciele panienki Sylphiel? –Jego oczy najpierw rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, a chwilę później pojawił się w nich jeszcze większy smutek. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech. –Jak widzicie, kilka godzin temu zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez potężną, zorganizowaną grupę czarnoksiężników.

- Te zniszczenia to robota ludzi? –spytała przerażona Amelia. Spodziewała się, że sprawcą tego ataku była jakaś dzika bestia, może nawet Mazoku, ale nie drugi człowiek.

- Trudno mi nazywać te potwory ludźmi, ale tak właśnie było. –Przyznał po raz pierwszy z odrazą ich rozmówca.

- A co z Sylphiel? –spytał milczący dotąd Gourry. Jego spojrzenie było utkwione w brązowych oczach mężczyzny, który po krótkiej chwili odwrócił wzrok.

- Właśnie, przecież Sylphiel jest niezrównana jeżeli chodzi o tworzenie barier ochronnych. –podchwyciła Lina.

- Poza tym jest tu wiele innych kapłanek. Ich wspólna bariera ochronna powinna być nie do pokonania dla grupy ludzkich magów. –dodał Zelgadis.

- Gdybyśmy wcześniej wiedzieli o tym ataku, tak pewnie by się stało. Pani Sylphiel była naszą najwyższą kapłanką…

- Co to znaczy „była"? –spytał Gourry. Jego głos był spokojny, ale coś w nim sprawiło, że Lina spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela.

- Pozwólcie mi dokończyć. –poprosił. Zebrani nie sprzeciwili się jego prośbie, chociaż wiedzieli już, że nie usłyszą pozytywnych wieści. –Pani Sylphiel, nasza najwyższa kapłanka, dzisiaj rano, jak co tydzień, wyruszyła do pobliskiego lasu, aby zebrać trochę ziół leczniczych. Właśnie wtedy nastąpiła pierwsza fala ataków. Nasze kapłanki są jeszcze niedoświadczone. Nie wiedziały, co mają robić. Dopiero wtedy wróciła pani Sylphiel. I, co było dziwne, jak tylko jeden z napastników ją zobaczył, natychmiast zwołał całą swoją bandę i wydawało się, że opuścili miasto. Pani Sylphiel wiedziała, że to nie jest jeszcze koniec. Podejrzewam, że wyczuła tę negatywną energię kumulującą się nad miastem. Kazała wszystkim, łącznie z innymi kapłankami, się schować a ona sama zaczęła tworzyć barierę ochronną. To była taka potężna bariera… Jak tylko skończyła… Wtedy z nieba poleciał ku nam ogromny strumień mrocznej energii. Nastąpiło zderzenie bariery pani Sylphiel z tą straszną mocą. Przez chwilę miałem nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Ale wtedy pani Sylphiel krzyknęła z bólu. Oddała całą energię, aby nas ochronić i bariera pękła. –Na chwilę przerwał opowieść, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. –Właśnie wtedy Sairaag ugodziła kolejna fala uderzeniowa. Właśnie wtedy stało się to, co właśnie widzicie. A pani Sylphiel padła bezwładnie na ziemię.

- To gdzie ona teraz jest? Ktoś ją leczy, prawda? –spytała naiwnie Amelia.

- Jeden z napastników nagle się pojawił nad panią Sylphiel, po czym ją podniósł i zabrał stąd. -Ostatnie zdanie mężczyzna powiedział tak szybko, jakby uważał, że w ten sposób zmniejszy efekt swoich słów na słuchaczy.

Oczywiście, zupełnie mu się to nie udało. Lina zbladła. Amelia ponownie zakryła sobie usta. Zelgadis uniósł lekko brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Najmniej spodziewaną była reakcja Gourry'ego.

- Zabrali Sylphiel? –spytał Gourry tonem, którego jego przyjaciele nie słyszeli nigdy dotąd. –Zabrali ją, a wy tak po prostu się na to patrzyliście i nic nie zrobiliście?! –krzyknął blondyn, który zrobił nagle agresywny ruch w stronę siwego człowieka. Lina i Zelgadis zareagowali jednocześnie. Złapali Gourry'ego za oba ramiona. Amelia patrzyła się tylko przerażonym wzrokiem na szermierza. Nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie widziała u pogodnego niebieskookiego takiej furii.

- Gourry! Uspokój się! –krzyknął Zelgadis.

- To nie ich wina! Nic nie mogliby zrobić dla Sylphiel w takiej sytuacji! –wrzasnęła szermierzowi prosto w ucho czarodziejka. Słysząc te słowa Gourry zastygł w bezruchu. Rudowłosa i mag upewniwszy się, że blondyn nie rzuci się na bladego mężczyznę, puścili go. Niebieskooki stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

- Gourry! –zawołała za nim Lina, która chciała go zatrzymać. Już miała za nim ruszyć, gdy poczuła na swoim ramieniu rękę Zelgadisa kręcącego głową. Po spojrzeniu w szafirowe tęczówki ciężko westchnęła i zaniechała tego zamiaru.

- Przepraszam za jego zachowanie. –powiedziała Lina do mieszkańca Sairaag. –To jest szok dla nas wszystkich.

- Rozumiem was dobrze. W sumie macie pełne prawo o oskarżenie nas o to, że waszej przyjaciółce stała się krzywda.

- Ależ oczywiście, że tak nie myślimy! –Zaczęła go gorliwie zapewniać Amelia.

- Dziękuję panienko. –Uśmiechnął się do księżniczki. –Ale to po części jest nasz wina. Gdybyśmy wzmocnili naszą obronę…

- Obwinianie się nie pomoże Sylphiel. –powiedział rzeczowo Zelgadis. –Nie może nam pan nic więcej powiedzieć na temat tej grupy, która zaatakowała Sairaag?

- Przykro mi. Nie wiem na ich temat więcej niż wam powiedziałem, ale jak popytajcie kapłanek. Może one coś więcej kojarzą. A póki co przepraszam was, ale muszę się zająć rannymi.

- Ja też mogę pomóc przy rannych. –powiedziała Amelia przed spojrzeniem się na Linę. –Dobrze, panno Lino? Podpytam przy okazji inne kapłanki o napastników.

- Jasne. –odpowiedziała od razu czerwonooka. –My z Zelem poszukamy innych śladów.

- Będziemy wdzięczni za każdą pomoc. A tak w ogóle nazywam się Halkorm. –Uśmiechnął się ponownie do księżniczki.

- Ja jestem Amelia. –odpowiedziała radośnie jak na okoliczności. Po wymienieniu uprzejmości młoda dziewczyna i siwy mężczyzna odeszli zostawiając Linę i Zelgadisa samych. Czarodziejka przez chwilę stała w milczeniu, po czym bez zapowiedzi skierowała się w stronę, w którą, jak to zauważyła chimera, poszedł wcześniej Gourry.

- Gdzie idziesz? –spytał mistrz szamanizmu, chociaż dobrze znał odpowiedź.

- Muszę znaleźć Gourry'ego. –odpowiedziała czarodziejka.

- Po co? –Dopiero te słowa sprawiły, że Lina się do niego odwróciła i spojrzała na niego nieco poirytowana.

- Oj nie zadawaj mi głupich pytań! Widziałeś kiedykolwiek Gourry'ego w takim stanie?! –wrzasnęła na niego. Zelgadis zachowywał wciąż niewzruszony spokój.

- Nie. –odpowiedział pewnie.

- Więc właśnie dlatego chcę go znaleźć.

- Więc właśnie dlatego powinnaś zostawić go w tej chwili w spokoju. –Te słowa wytrąciły Linę z równowagi. Patrzyła mu przez chwilę groźnie w oczy, chcąc wymusić od niego wyjaśnienie.

- A to niby czemu? –zażądała odpowiedzi.

- Takie pokłady agresji, w tak pokojowej osobie jak Gourry, muszą najpierw znaleźć upust, zanim Gourry będzie w stanie z kimkolwiek rozmawiać.

- A skąd to wiesz? –spytała z powątpiewaniem Lina.

- Z własnego doświadczenia. –odparł krótko. Rudowłosa zmierzyła go wzrokiem wciąż nie za bardzo rozumiejąc tok myślowy chimery. –Wierz mi, jedyne, czego potrzebuje teraz Gourry to duża ilość drzew.

* * *

Cięcie po skosie. Dźwięk upadającego drzewa. Czas na oddech. Zamach. Cięcie po skosie. Dźwięk upadającego drzewa. Czas na oddech.

Dlaczego czuł w sobie taką furię? Dlaczego chciał się rzucić na tego człowieka jakby to on był faktycznie winny? Widział w jakim stanie było Sairaag. Wiedział, że to, co powiedziała Lina było prawdą. Nikt nie byłby w stanie jej pomóc. Dokładnie obejrzał cały teren. Z lasu, znajdującego się nieopodal widział dokładnie krater pozostały po fali uderzeniowej, jaką wywołał ten atak. Świadczyło to ogromnej sile zaklęcia, czy czegokolwiek, co tam zostało użyte. Niemniej jednak wierzył, że Sylphiel przeżyła. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna była potężną uzdrowicielką i blondyn był pewny, że po rozpadnięciu się bariery, ciemnooka tylko straciła przytomność z wyczerpania. Pytanie tylko, co chcieli z nią zrobić napastnicy? Co tak łagodna istota mogła komukolwiek zrobić, aby chciał ją skrzywdzić?

Gourry powalił jednym cięciem miecza kolejne drzewo, które rosło w miejscu, gdzie urywał się wszelki trop. Całym sobą chciał wierzyć, że odnajdą uzdrowicielkę całą i zdrową. Nie mógł jednak pozbyć się bezlitośnie powracającego obrazu dziewczyny leżącej w kałuży krwi.


	3. Pięć kluczy

Rozdział 3

_Pięć kluczy_

Z ogromnym bólem otworzyła oczy. Próbowała objąć świadomością, gdzie się znajduje, ale bolesne zawroty głowy skutecznie utrudniały jej głębszą analizę sytuacji. W pamięci odnalazła jedynie przebłyski atakowanego Sairaag, upadającej bariery i nieprzyjemnej pustki. Miała w głowie taki zamęt! Zupełnie jakby ktoś ją otumanił jakimś narkotykiem.

- Witaj, najmilsza. –Chłodny, napełniony fałszywą namiętnością głos przerwał jej rozmyślania. Starała się skupić na tym dźwięku w nadziei, że pomoże jej to w zwalczeniu ogłupiającego działania środka odurzającego. Usiłowała spojrzeć na twarz mężczyzny, ale świat niebezpiecznie wirował jej przed oczami, w rezultacie czego widziała jedynie niewyraźny, uciekający obraz.

- Kim… jes-teś? –powiedziała z trudem. W odpowiedzi mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią i szepnął jej do ucha.

- Mam wiele tożsamości, ale przede wszystkim jestem kolekcjonerem. –Jego usta po każdym słowie muskały jej szyję, schodząc coraz niżej i niżej. Sylphiel przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, zwłaszcza, że w przebłyskach większej świadomości zorientowała się, że leży zupełnie naga.

- Przestań. –wyjąkała błagalnym tonem.

- Zła odpowiedź. Ale nie martw się, wkrótce będziesz błagać o mój dotyk. –wyszeptał, lecz uzdrowicielka usłyszała każde słowo bardzo wyraźnie. Dłonie obcego zaczęły delikatnie muskać jej piersi. –Jesteś naprawdę piękna. Będziesz prawdziwym klejnotem w mojej kolekcji. Musimy tylko trochę nad tobą popracować.

- Przestań. –powtórzyła. Chciała mu się wyrwać, uciec jak najdalej stąd, ale jej kończyny były tak odrętwiałe, że nie była w stanie wykonać żadnego, zdecydowanego ruchu. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to skupić myśli, na tym, który zawsze dodawał jej sił. –Gourry. –szepnęła.

- Niedługo o nim zapomnisz. –W jej uszach ponownie rozległ się ten sam chłodny głos, tym razem pozbawiony aksamitnego pogłosu. –Będziesz myśleć tylko o mnie. –Jego usta brutalnie złapały jej wargi. Nie miała siły, aby z nim walczyć. Mogła jedynie się modlić, aby ten koszmar jak najszybciej się skończył. Wiedziała, że w tej chwili jest całkowicie pod kontrolą tego mężczyzny, który nie mógł zabrać jej prawa jedynie do uronienia spływających po policzkach łez.

* * *

Sairaag zdumiewająco szybko powracało do stanu sprzed ataku. Przywódcy okolicznych miasteczek jak tylko dowiedzieli się o masakrze, wysłali do miasta odpowiednie materiały budowlane oraz adeptki białej magii. W tak szybkiej reakcji nie bez znaczenia był herb Seyrun, dobrowolnie ukazany przez Amelię, która oświadczyła, że jej tata na pewno nie będzie miał jej za złe, że przeznaczy część królewskich funduszy na pomoc potrzebującym w przeciwieństwie do zapychania żołądka pewnej rudowłosej czarodziejki.

Na najmniej zniszczonych obrzeżach urządzono prowizoryczną, tymczasową jadłodajnię, na którą składało się kilkanaście rzędów długich stołów oraz stosunkowo wygodne, drewniane ławy. Na samym końcu jednej z nich siedziała czwórka ludzi pogrążonych w cichej dyskusji.

- Ślady urywają się w tamtym lesie. –Gourry wskazał oddalony o mniej więcej kilometr pas zieleni. Od momentu, kiedy wrócił ze swojej eskapady wydawał się o wiele spokojniejszy, chociaż jednocześnie był też wyjątkowo przygaszony.

- Pewnie tam musieli się jakoś teleportować. –zauważył Zelgadis.

- Czyli pomagał im jakiś Mazoku? –spytała Amelia.

- Niekoniecznie. –Lina pokręciła głową. –Mogli użyć zmodyfikowanego zaklęcia przywołania.

- Jak to?

- W momencie, gdy mówimy o kilku działających napastnikach obdarzonych sporą mocą, prawie wszystko jest możliwe. Gdyby mieli jednego wspólnika w jakimś innym miejscu i przy małej manipulacji sztucznym wymiarem, mogliby uzyskać coś na kształt teleportacji. Oczywiście nie na taką odległość jak Ryozoku czy Mazoku, ale mogliby się przemieścić, opóźniając pościg. –wyjaśniła czarodziejka. –Ale to tylko teoria.

- Hm… –mruknął pod nosem Zelgadis wyjmując jednocześnie jakąś mapę i cyrkiel. –Myślisz, że taka teleportacja mogła by zadziałaś w promieniu 10 kilometrów? –zwrócił się do Liny.

- Mniej więcej.

- W promieniu 10 kilometrów od Sairaag znajdują się trzy miasta. Wątpię, aby zapuszczali się w ich pobliżu. Z kolei tutaj znajduje się ogromny zalesiony teren. –Wskazał zachodni obszar na mapie. –Myślę, że gdzieś tutaj mogliby mieć coś na kształt bazy.

- Czyli tutaj możemy zacząć poszukiwania? –spytał szybko Gourry. W jego oczach pojawił się zapał.

- Gourry, mamy za mało danych. To tylko przypuszczenia. –powiedziała Lina.

- Ale musimy wreszcie coś zrobić! Niewiadomo, co teraz dzieje się z Sylphiel, kiedy my tu sobie beztrosko siedzimy! –Blondyn lekko podniósł głos. W odpowiedzi rudowłosa czarodziejka zmierzyła go piorunującym wzrokiem.

- A co, uważasz, że jeżeli rzucisz się na oślep, to odnajdziesz Sylphiel?! Uspokój się i daj nam pomyśleć! –wybuchła rudowłosa. Szermierz milczał przez chwilę.

- Przepraszam. Po prostu… mam złe przeczucia. –przyznał cicho. Lina również się uspokoiła i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- My również martwimy się o Sylphiel i obiecuję ci, że ją znajdziemy. –Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Gourry w odpowiedzi również się uśmiechnął, ale nie powiedział nic więcej.

Amelia zszokowana obserwowała człowieka, którego znała dosyć dobrze. W życiu by jej nie przyszło do głowy, że blondyn mógłby ją czymś zaskoczyć. A jednak, jak to często bywa w takich sytuacjach, okazało się, że bardzo się myliła. Widziała jak Gourry wpadł w histerię, gdy na jego oczach mistrzyni czarnej magii została przebita na wylot zaklęciem wroga. Było to dla niej oczywiste, że w taki sposób szermierz reagował na domniemaną śmierć ukochanej osoby. Ale jego obecny stan… był taki… inny… Ta nietypowa mieszanina głębokiego smutku i agresji skłoniła księżniczkę do zastanowienia się, kim dla zazwyczaj pogodnego i beztroskiego szermierza była uzdrowicielka z Sairaag. I co więcej, czy blondyn rozumiał targające nim emocje?

- Amelio! –Adeptka białej magii poczuła, że ktoś lekko szturchnął.

- Tak? –spytała zdezorientowana.

- Pytałam się ciebie, czego się dowiedziałaś od innych kapłanek. –powiedziała nieco poirytowana Lina. Nigdy nie lubiła dwa razy powtarzać tego samego zdania.

- Ogólnie nie zauważyły niczego podejrzanego. Ostatnio było tutaj dosyć spokojnie, jeżeli nie liczyć jednego rannego człowieka z okolicznej wioski, którego przywieziono tutaj specjalnie, aby móc skorzystać z mocy panny Sylphiel. –odpowiedziała Amelia.

- Co mu dolegało? –spytała nagle chimera.

- W sumie nie było to nic, co by przekraczało możliwości lecznicze zwyczajnej kapłanki, ale uparł się, że nie ma zaufania do nikogo poza kapłankami z Sairaag. –Wyjaśniła księżniczka nie za bardzo rozumiejąc zainteresowanie maga właśnie tym zagadnieniem.

- To by pasowało. –powiedział Zelgadis.

- Jak to? –spytała adeptka białej magii.

- Nie zabrali Sylphiel, ponieważ stanęła na drodze paczce bestialskich szaleńców. To Sylphiel była celem od początku. Ułożono bardzo precyzyjny plan w oparciu o jej zdolności, które został wcześniej dokładnie zbadane pod pretekstem bycia pacjentem. Pytanie tylko, po co im Sylphiel? –odparła ponuro mistrzyni czarnej magii. Przez chwilę przy stole panowała głucha cisza.

- Ale jeżeli jest im do czegoś potrzebna, to znaczy, że nic jej się nie stanie. –zauważyła Amelia bardzo chcąc wierzyć w to, co mówiła.

- Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. –dodał sceptycznie Zelgadis. Lina zmierzyła go morderczym spojrzeniem, więc chimera szybko zmieniła temat. –W każdym razie jest coś, co chciałbym sprawdzić. Dajcie mi czas do zachodu słońca.

- W porządku. Amelio ty zostań tutaj. Jesteś potrzebna przy leczeniu rannych. Ja pójdę z Gourry'm zbadać to miejsce, gdzie urywają się ślady. Zgoda?

Odpowiedziały jej trzy zgodne kiwnięcia.

- To do zobaczenia o zachodzie słońca.

* * *

Gourry był szalenie niespokojny. Chciał zrobić cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby chociaż wrażenie, że robi coś w celu polepszenia sytuacji Sylphiel. Pragnął się pozbyć tych okropnych obrazów, które wciąż nawiedzały jego umysł. Nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że jeżeli nic nie zrobi, to ten koszmar stanie się rzeczywistością. Pokręcił głową. Lina obiecała, że ją znajdą. Zelgadis wpadł na jakiś trop. Dzięki nim na pewno uda się pomóc Sylphiel.

- Faktycznie, jest tu echo. –Głos rudej czarodziejki nagle wyrwał go z zadumy. Gourry stał oparty o drzewo obserwując krzątającą się po całej polanie Linę aż w końcu odpłynął.

- Echo? No jesteśmy w lesie, oczywiście, że jest tu echo. –odpowiedział blondyn zdziwiony, że musi tłumaczyć genialnej dziewczynie takie elementarne rzeczy.

- Nie echo w lesie, kretynie! –warknęła poirytowana czarodziejka. –Mam na myśli echo magiczne, ślad po użyciu zaklęcia. To potwierdza moją teorię, dotyczącą modyfikacji czaru przywołania.

- Eee… możesz powtórzyć, na czym ta teoria polegała? –spytał nieśmiało blondyn. Lina złapała się tylko za głowę.

- Nieważne. –odpowiedziała, po czym po chwili milczenia spytała. –Gourry, kim jest dla ciebie Sylphiel?

- Kim dla mnie jest Sylphiel? –powtórzył wolno szermierz. Lina szybko zarumieniła się.

- Zapomnij, że o to pytałam. Wracajmy, zbliża się zachód słońca. –dodała śpiesznie i skierowała się w stronę Sairaag. Nieco zaskoczony blondyn bez słowa poszedł za nią.

* * *

Cała czwórka zebrała się punktualnie o zachodzie słońca, przy tym samym stole, co parę godzin wcześniej. Jako pierwszy zabrał głos Zelgadis siedzący obok, wyglądającej na wyczerpaną, księżniczki. Siedzący naprzeciwko Lina i Gourry słuchali uważnie każdego jego słowa.

- Tak jak myślałem, nie tylko Sylphiel została porwana. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy zaginęły cztery inne kobiety. Sprawca tego wszystkiego cały czas się przemieszcza, ale wydaje mi się, że znam jego główny cel. Będzie nią stara świątynia niedaleko Rayheiss. Ma tam się pojawić równo za dwa dni. Jeżeli wyruszymy jutro o świcie, pojawimy się tam nawet przed czasem.

- Ale skąd pan to wie? –spytała Amelia.

- Dlaczego nie wyruszymy od razu? –dodał Gourry.

- Gourry, nie powiesz mi chyba, że masz teraz siłę na całodniową wędrówkę. –zakpiła chimera. –Do jutra mamy czas na odpoczynek i zapewniam cię, że jak wyruszymy o świcie, będziemy wieczorem na miejscu.

- W porządku. –Po chwili milczenia blondyn dał za wygraną, chociaż parę sekund wcześniej nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- No dobrze, to ja się chyba już położę, skoro mamy tak wcześnie wstać. – powiedziała księżniczka podnosząc się z miejsca.

- Amelio, wydaje mi się, że lepiej będzie jak zostaniesz tutaj. –odparła nagle milcząca dotąd Lina.

- Ale dlaczego? –spytała zaskoczona adeptka białej magii.

- Aby pomóc Sylphiel nasza trójka wystarczy, a tutaj wciąż jest sporo rannych osób, które potrzebują twojej pomocy. –odpowiedziała czarodziejka. Młodsza dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzyła się w czerwone tęczówki, po czym spuściła głowę.

- Chyba masz rację… Obiecałam panu Mucfin zaklęcie na obolałe barki. Ale na pewno nie będę wam potrzebna? –zapytała wciąż niepewnie ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.

- Bardziej jesteś potrzebna tutaj. –odrzekła rudowłosa.

- No dobrze. To będę tutaj na was czekać. Dobranoc. – Amelia się uśmiechnęła, po czym poszła w stronę prowizorycznej noclegowni, gdzie cała czwórka miała przydzielone łóżka.

- Pójdę sprawdzić zapasy drewna. –oznajmił nagle Gourry i nie czekając na żaden odzew wstał i oddalił się od pozostałej dwójki.

- Może ja też się wcześniej położę. –powiedział Zelgadis, jak tylko blondyn zniknął z pola widzenia.

- Później. –powiedziała stanowczo Lina obdarzając go surowym spojrzeniem. –Najpierw mi powiesz całą prawdę. –Przez chwilę chimera patrzyła się jej w oczy.

- Jesteś przekonana, że chcesz usłyszeć wszystko?

- Nie traktuj mnie jak Amelii. Nie wystarczy, że zignorujesz moje pytanie, abym dała ci spokój.

Zelgadis ciężko westchnął.

- Wiesz, że zawsze jestem na bieżąco z informacjami dotyczącymi okolicznych świątyń. –Lina w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwała głową. –Jakiś czas temu usłyszałem o pewnej zaginionej kobiecie odnalezionej w pobliżu jednej z okolicznych świątyń. Nie zwróciłem wtedy na to uwagi. Miesiąc temu usłyszałem podobne pogłoski dotyczące innej kobiety. Kiedy mnie nie było, zrobiłem wywiad w okolicznych wioskach. W sumie zaginęło pięć kobiet. Okoliczności były za każdym razem inne, ale cechą wspólną tych zniknięć jest perfekcja sprawcy. –Wyciągnął nagle mapę z zaznaczonymi punktami. –Kobiety znikały z tych miejscowości. –Lina szybko zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że punkty układają się w kształt pięciokąta foremnego. –A były odnajdywane w tych miejscach. –Zelgadis wziął ołówek i zaznaczył kolejne cztery punkty, które tworzyły cztery wierzchołki pentagramu, stworzonego na podstawie pięciokąta. Piąty wierzchołek, znajdujący się niedaleko Sairaag, był zlokalizowany niedaleko Rayheiss.

Czerwone źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

- Pięć bram i pięć kluczy. –wyszeptała. –Za dwa dni będzie pełnia… Ale to tylko bajka! Co ten szaleniec chce osiągnąć?!

- Nie wiem i mam nadzieję, że się nie dowiemy.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Zel… W jakim stanie znajdywano porwane kobiety? –spytała bojąc się odpowiedzi. Wyczuwała, że przede wszystkim z tego względu na początku chimera olała pytanie Amelii, tak ochoczo korzystając z faktu, że Gourry zadał w tym samym czasie drugie pytanie i tak niechętnie odpowiadała na jej własne wątpliwości.

Zelgadis ciężko westchnął i patrząc na zachodzące słońce udzielił jej odpowiedzi.

- Ten skurwiel najpierw je omamiał narkotykiem, po czym gwałcił i zostawiał ich ciała w kałuży krwi.


	4. Pięć pieczęci

Rozdział 4

_Pięć pieczęci_

Mówi się, że w każdej legendzie jest ziarno prawdy. Jednak spośród wielu bajek i mitów opowieść o pięciu kluczach i pięciu pieczęciach wydawała się być tworem wyjątkowo pozbawionym autentyczności. _Jest to opowieść o zakazanej miłości Mazoku do człowieka. _–tak brzmiały pierwsze słowa spisanego przekazu ustnego. Już w nim był zawarty pierwszy absurd. Demony nie potrafiły kochać, a nawet gdyby doszło do takiego fenomenu, z pewnością obiektem ich uczuć nie byłaby zwyczajna ludzka istota. No… Może bohaterka wspomnianej historii nie była zupełnie przeciętną śmiertelniczką. Kobietę tę opisywano jako przepiękną mistrzynię wszelkiej magii, zarówno białej jak i czarnej. Niewątpliwie w ludzkich kręgach stanowiła wyjątkową postać. Ale jaki Mazoku mógłby się zainteresować zwykłym człowiekiem? W każdym razie, według tej nietypowej historii, dwie istoty połączyło płomienne, intensywne uczucie, które ciężko by opisać czystą i bezinteresowna miłością. Naturalnie, otoczenie nie przyjęło z aprobatą tego związku.

Główna bohaterka miała pięć przyjaciółek, z których każda była potężną czarodziejką specjalizującą się w jednym z pięciu rodzajów magii szamanistycznej. Gdy tylko się dowiedziały o zauroczeniu swojej koleżanki, stwierdziły, że muszą za wszelką cenę przemówić jej do rozsądku, aby potężna mistrzyni arkanów magii nie sprowadziła na siebie zagłady. Na nic jednak zdawały się rozmowy przechodzące w nieprzyjemne kłótnie. Po pewnej, wyjątkowo zażartej dyskusji specjalistki od żywiołów postanowiły, że jedynym sposobem na przerwanie tego szaleństwa będzie zabicie Mazoku, zanim on sam przystąpi do akcji, gdyż przez cały czas przypuszczały, że perfidny Demon uknuł plan zgładzenia tak silnej ludzkiej istoty za pośrednictwem największej słabości człowieka, jaką jest miłość.

Niebo ozdobione pełnią księżyca miało się stać tłem dla aktu zabicia Mazoku. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na wyjątkowy, krwawy zachód słońca, który okazał się być literalną zapowiedzią tragedii mającej się odbyć tego dnia. Piątka czarodziejek podstępem wysłała swoją przyjaciółkę poza obręby miasteczka, po czym przystąpiła do drugiej, trudniejszej części planu, jakim było otoczenie i zabicie Demona. Pewne siebie kobiety nawet przez chwilę nie dopuściły do siebie myśli, że mogły popełniać błąd. Podejrzewały, że ten pomiot Shabranigdo nie posiadał zbyt wielkiej mocy i że jego anihilacja nie sprawi im najmniejszego problemu. Na początku wszystko szło jak z płatka. Pokojowo nastawiony Mazoku bez problemu dał się otoczyć. Nawet w momencie ataku jego twarz przybrała jedynie lekko zaskoczony wyraz. Gdy mistrzynie magii myślały, że jest już po wszystkim rozpoczął się prawdziwy dramat.

Ich zaklęcie podziało idealnie. Trafiona przez nie istota wydała z siebie przerażający okrzyk bólu i po chwili opadła bezwładnie na ziemię. Tylko że martwy nie był Mazoku, tylko jego śmiertelna ukochana.

Zanim czarodziejki zdały sobie sprawę z tego co się stało, ciszę przeszył drugi krzyk. Równie wypełniony bólem, jednak o wiele bardziej przerażający niż poprzedni. Demon patrzył nieprzytomnie na martwą istotę leżącą u jego stóp. Nie zrobił tego, co zrobiłby człowiek na jego miejscu. Nie padł na kolana, błagając świat o zwrócenie mu ukochanej istoty. Nie uronił żadnej łzy. Przez długą chwilę, która wydawała się trwać całą wieczność, krzyczał. Wokół niego zaczęła się kumulować złowroga, potężna aura. Księżyc bezlitośnie oświetlał splamioną krwią ziemię.

W żaden sposób przyjaciółki nie mogły się uchronić przed pierwszej falą uderzeniową. Cała piątka została wgnieciona w ziemię.

- Nie zabiję was teraz. –Z ust Mazoku rozległ się przerażający syk. –Najpierw zniszczę wszystko wokół. I dopiero wtedy wrócę po was, gdy będziecie tak zanurzone w rozpaczy, że będziecie mnie błagać o śmierć. –Kończąc te słowa zniknął. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Pogrążone w ciemności i otępieniu czarodziejki ocknęły się dopiero w chwili, gdy usłyszały w swoich głowach krzyk mordowanych dzieci.

- Co myśmy zrobiły…. –wyjąkała mistrzyni szamanizmu ziemi.

- Felith, zabiłyśmy Felith… -powtarzała wciąż w kółko zszokowana mistrzyni szamanizmu powietrza.

- Wciąż musimy zrobić to, co zamierzałyśmy. –powiedziała hardo mistrzyni szamanizmu ognia. Można by przypuszczać, że kobietą w ogóle nie wstrząsnęła śmierć przyjaciółki, gdyby nie szaleńczy błysk w oczach.

- Dysponując taką siłą zabije nas bez problemu. Jak chcesz tego dokonać? –wydukała mistrzyni szamanizmu wody.

- Zapieczętujemy go przy pomocy naszej krwi. –oznajmiła stanowczo mistrzyni szamanizmu astralnego.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, piątka przyjaciółek bez słowa się rozdzieliła. Pieczęć krwi była wyjątkowo desperackim posunięciem. Za pośrednictwem krwi możliwe było wzmocnienie magii pieczęci siłą życiową. Przy takim posunięciu wyzwalała się olbrzymia ilość energii, przy pomocy której było możliwe zapieczętowanie Mazoku o wielkiej mocy. Oczywiście, wszystko ma swoją cenę.

Mistrzynie szamanistycznej magii ustawiły się na planie pięciokąta foremnego niedaleko wiosek, gdzie się urodziły, tworząc olbrzymi magiczny krąg. Oszalały z bólu Mazoku mordował wszystko, co znajdywało się w jego zasięgu, nieświadomy, że znajduje się w środku pieczęci. Wiedza, że na skutek jego zaklęcia morderczynie słyszały okrzyki jego ofiar, wzmagała tylko jego chęć szerzenia destrukcji, co miało jedną zaletę - nie zwrócił uwagi na przygotowania pięciu czarodziejek.

Czar zapieczętowania podziałał niezwykle skutecznie. Tym razem mistrzynie magii szamanistycznej wiedziały co robiły. Były świadome, że zaklęcie wyrwie z ich ciał dusze i z kałuży ich własnej krwi stworzy skuteczne więzienie dla Mazoku.

Nie umarły. Ich dusze zostały poprzez zaklęcie na wieki skazane na trzymanie Demona w potrzasku.

Właśnie wtedy nazwano tę klątwę mianem pięciu pieczęci.

Legenda głosiła, że zamordowana Felith ostatnim gestem otoczyła swojego ukochanego czarem ochronnym, który pozostawił lukę w potężnym więzieniu.

Gdyby w odpowiednim miejscu, we właściwym czasie, ponownie została przelana krew pięciu potężnych użytkowniczek magii związanych z miejscem narodzin pierwszej piątki, pieczęć mogłaby zostać zerwana, a jej ukochany mógłby odzyskać wolność.

Tę część legendy nazwano mianem pięciu kluczy.

* * *

Lina spojrzała na księżyc jasno święcący nad Sairaag. Srebrny glob był niemal całkowicie wypełniony. Jeżeli to, co mówił Zelgadis było prawdą, a wszystko na to wskazywało, to… Pokręciła głową. Nawet nie chciała do siebie dopuszczać takiej myśli. Sylphiel wróci cała i zdrowa… Nagle przed oczami stanęły jej obrazy, które wywołało ostatnie zdanie, jakie wypowiedział do niej Zelgadis. Wzdrygnęła się. Co ten obłąkaniec chciał osiągnąć? Zgodność jego postępowania ze starą legendą była oznaką szaleństwa. Czy on uwierzył, że naprawdę uwolni jakiegoś zapomnianego przez świat starożytnego Mazoku, który w przypływie wdzięczności podzieli się z nim swoją wielką mocą? Znajdując jednocześnie usprawiedliwienie dla zaspokojenia swoich chorych fantazji seksualnych… Czarodziejka zamknęła oczy i wzięła głębszy oddech. Gourry bez względu na wszystko nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć...

Gourry. Myślała, że zna go jak własną kieszeń. Że już nic w jego zachowaniu jej nie zaskoczy. A jednak nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że blondyn w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń zaczął się od niej oddalać. Wydawało się jej, że byli na tyle blisko, że powinna potrafić go wesprzeć i pocieszyć. Gdy patrzyła w jego smutne, zamyślone oczy, nie poznawała człowieka, z którym podróżowała od niemal trzech lat. Ogarnęło ją smutne uczucie bezsilności. Ona, potężna mistrzyni arkanów czarnej magii, nie była w stanie pomóc swojemu… Komu? Przyjacielowi? Czy Gourry był dla niej kimś więcej? Kim ona była dla niego?

To była jedna z nielicznych wad, do których przyznawała się Lina Inverse. A i tak zdarzało się to niezwykle rzadko. Rudowłosa była świadoma, że chociaż tajniki magii ma w jednym palcu, bywały chwile, że nie rozumiała własnych uczuć. Były dla niej jak gęsty, zbity obłok, niemogący się określić i przyjąć konkretnego kształtu.

Jednej rzeczy Lina mogła być jednak całkowicie pewna. Sylphiel była dla Gourry'ego o wiele ważniejsza niż się jej na początku wydawało.

* * *

Gourry nie chciał zasypiać. Nie chciał widzieć na sennej jawie kolejnej porcji koszmarów, ale był jednocześnie świadomy, że jeżeli nie pójdzie spać, nie będzie miał sił, aby pomóc Sylphiel. Ufał Zelgadisowi i Linie. Wiedział, że opracowali taki plan działania, który zapewni uzdrowicielce największą szansę na przeżycie. Wzdrygnął się. Wcześniej tak dosłowne sformułowania nie przechodziły mu przez myśl, ale taka była niestety rzeczywistość. Blondyn może nie należał do najbystrzejszych ludzi na ziemi, nie był też specjalistą od magicznych trików jak reszta jego kompanów, ale wiedział, że te sny musiały mu pokazywać pewną wersję przyszłości. Zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że Zelgadis nie mówi im całej prawdy. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że „bezlitosny szermierz" uznał coś za warte przemilczenia, mógł się spodziewać, że jego sny były prawdziwe. Nie miał za złe przyjacielowi, że zataił przed nim te informacje. Blondyn bynajmniej nie miał ochoty usłyszeć swoich najgorszych obaw wypowiedzianych na głos. I tak wytrzymanie w bezruchu sprawiało mu ogromną trudność. Nie mógł wytrzymać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu, więc wciąż spacerował. Niewiadomo kiedy doszedł do miejsca, w którym kilka godzin wcześniej był z Liną.

Zatrzymał się. Czarodziejka zadała mu wtedy jedno pytanie.

_Kim jest dla ciebie Sylphiel? _


End file.
